Je t'aime sans conditions
by Namie Akaike1
Summary: "- Moi qui pensais que tu serais le premier à me sauter dessus…" Je ne sursaute pas. Mais intérieurement, voilà que je bouillonne. Ce n'est pas de la rage, c'est bien pire, bien plus fort encore. Je me retourne d'une traite et je crois que mon cœur explose. / YAOI /


Auteur : Namie Akaike

Couple : Kidd/Law

Disclaimer : Ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda dans leur totalité. Cette histoire en revanche vient de ma propre cervelle.

Note : Et bien voici ma première fiction postée ici même ! J'en avais déjà fais il y a de cela quelques années, mais j'avais tout supprimé car cela ne me convenait pas. Me revoilà donc pour un retour en force avec du One Piece ! J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira car c'est un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Note²: Je poste cet OS en ce jour pour l'anniversaire d'une amie rpgiste, alors joyeux anniversaire à toi Aizah ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout particulièrement à toi !

Note (oui encore) : Alors vous allez voir des points. C'est que on ne me permet pas de faire des sauts de lignes, même en utilisant shift+entrée ! Donc si vous avez un remède miracle, merci d'avance ! x)  
.

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture, n'ayez pas peur des commentaires, c'est ce qui booste un auteur ~

.

**"Je t'aime sans conditions"**

.

Je le fixe, mes pupilles ne pouvant le lâcher du regard. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi beau que dans ces moments-là. Ses cheveux, si doux, éparses sur son front. Son souffle, si chaud, qui s'accélère. Ses yeux, si beaux, qui s'écarquillent. C'est pendant l'amour que Law respire la luxure par tous les pores. Et pourtant… Oui, pourtant… Pour moi, n'importe lequel des instants en sa compagnie sont magnifiques. Ils sont tous rendus aussi beaux que cet homme…

J'ai toujours pensé que ma vie, une fois Law en ma pleine possession, ne pourrait qu'être merveilleuse.

Cependant… Sa beauté n'a aujourd'hui d'égal que ma souffrance.

.

* * *

.

- Allez les gars, dépêchez ! Le navire va pas se charger tout seul !

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, nous avons accosté sur une île habitée, très riche en provisions. C'était ce qu'il nous fallait : depuis la pénurie deux semaines auparavant où nous avons tous failli succomber, nous faisions particulièrement attention à nos réserves. Moi qui me vante souvent d'être presque invincible, je reste humain, et j'ai tout comme mes hommes besoin de me nourrir. Dure loi de l'humanité.

Je les regarde monter les lourds sacs chargés entre autres de fruits, de légumes, et de viande. Il nous est possible de cultiver un peu à bord, et je pense que nous allons mettre en œuvre les conseils du vieil homme de cette île. Si cela peut nous aider à survivre en temps durs, peu importe que l'on ait l'air de jardiniers. Je suis impitoyable, mais mes hommes me restent chers. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et regarde la position du soleil. Il lui reste trois heures. Je pense que c'est le temps qu'il nous manque avant d'avoir totalement terminé, et d'être prêts pour partir. Et plutôt que d'attendre debout devant la passerelle, je vais les aider à porter ces sacs. Je déteste rester à ne rien faire.

Le soleil cogne dur en ce milieu d'après-midi, et la sueur perle le long de mon dos. C'est une sensation désagréable, mais je préfère ça à mijoter dans l'attente. C'est trop dur, trop long. Et j'ai surtout l'anxiété permanente de rater encore une fois le coche. Et ça plus que tout, cela me rend furieux. Les gars n'aiment pas quand je le suis, mais je crois qu'ils comprennent, parce qu'ils me laissent beugler et leur taper dessus sans rien dire. Je pense que si je pouvais être ouvertement reconnaissant, je les couvrirais d'or et de compliments. Mais bien entendu, je ne suis pas comme cela. Moi, mon affection passe par les coups, et parfois même les insultes. Il faut savoir démêler le tout. Et je suis sûr, qu'eux, ils le savent.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je soupire en m'essuyant le front du revers de la main, accroupi près du sol. Environ deux heures, et nous serons prêts à nous en aller vers la prochaine île. A la recherche de trésors, de gloire, de grandeur, du One Piece. Mon rêve. Etre le seigneur des pirates, et que tout le monde reconnaisse ma puissance. Que plus personne ne se moque de mes rêves. Ils verront, quand je l'aurai, ils verront qu'ils avaient tous tort. Je pourrai tous les écraser au creux de ma main, et ce sera normal, car je serai au dessus de tout. Comme lui l'a été voilà un peu plus d'une décennie. Gol D. Roger. Une idole pour tout pirate en quête de son célèbre butin, et surtout de son titre. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'être devenu pirate, d'abord parce que j'avais mes convictions et ensuite parce que grâce à cette ambition ma vie s'est emplie du plus grand des bonheurs.

- Moi qui pensais que tu serais le premier à me sauter dessus…

Je ne sursaute pas. Mais intérieurement, voilà que je bouillonne. Ce n'est pas de la rage, c'est bien pire, bien plus fort encore. Je me retourne d'une traite et je crois que mon cœur explose. Bon dieu de bordel de merde. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu survivre depuis ces dernières années ? Là, légèrement penché vers moi : mon plus grand des bonheurs.

Comme déconnecté, je me vois tendre le bras et poser ma main calleuse contre sa nuque. Je le vois sourire. Il me connaît, il sait très bien ce que je vais faire. Il a tout juste le temps d'avoir une mine surprise en remarquant mon bras mécanique, mais je ne lui laisse le temps de rien d'autre. Avec force, je l'attire vers mes lèvres. Ciel, je crois que je respire enfin. Il me tombe à moitié dessus, mais peu importe. Peu importent tous les regards, peu importe son genou qui me cogne dans le ventre. Nous nous retrouvons assis sur le sol, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, et plus rien au monde n'existe à part lui.

Nos lèvres se cherchent, s'entrechoquent, elles s'ouvrent pour se faire mordre, torturées par des dents avides. Rapidement, nos langues s'entremêlent dans un ballet presque indécent, quelle importance ? Nos soufflent s'accélèrent, tout se saccade. La frustration de l'absence, le désir soudain, le plaisir… Tout explose en nous. Et nous sommes là, enfin réunis… Je parviens à poser une main sur sa joue et à me séparer de ses lèvres mais nos souffles se mêlent, erratiques. Mes yeux fixent les siens, afin d'être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui et non d'une pâle illusion. Mais comment aurait-ce pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon corps ne réagit ainsi qu'en sa seule présence.

- As-tu idée d'à qu-

Coupé dans ma phrase, il m'embrasse à nouveau avec une ardeur nouvelle. Bon dieu, je ne l'ai pas choisi pour rien. Il sait comment me rendre fou, et ce dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Mais il sait aussi comment m'apaiser, calmer mes colères…

- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je alors simplement.

Je le vois étirer un sourire en coin. Si beau, si taquin… J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore mille ans, de me nourrir de ce sourire et de cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Je suis une âme perdue, j'en ai bien peur… Une de celle que l'on pourrait décrire damnée, enchaînée à ce seul être pour l'éternité.

- J'espère bien qu'après deux ans je t'ai plus que « manqué », me dit-il en allant croquer cet endroit sensible sous mon oreille. As-tu pensé à moi chaque jour ? As-tu rêvé de mon corps ?

Je sens sa voix m'électrifier jusqu'au bas de mes reins. Il sait l'effet qu'il me fait, mais il ne doit pas avoir idée du manque qui m'assaille après ces deux années. Il ne se risquerait pas à faire une telle chose en public. Je pose une main au creux de son dos et l'attire contre moi un peu plus, nos torses se cognant, mais toujours pas assez. Pas comme je le souhaiterais. Avec malice, je viens glisser au creux de son oreille :

- Tu ne préfères pas que je te le raconte en privé ?...

Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, venant lécher mes lèvres du bout de sa langue que je trouve absolument irrésistible. Comment suis-je capable de me contrôler pour ne pas le violer ici même ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui m'importe c'est lui. Il est enfin là. Cette fois-ci, je ne l'ai pas manqué. N'attendant même pas une réponse positive ou non de sa part, j'entoure sa taille de mon bras pour le maintenir et le soulève. Il est toujours aussi léger pour moi, qui suis bien plus imposant de carrure. D'un simple regard que je leur lance, mes hommes comprennent qu'il est interdit de me déranger. Il est toujours interdit de me déranger lorsque je suis avec lui. Mais encore plus lorsque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans.

Il remarque ce petit jeu de regard et sourit, amusé. Ce rictus, je pourrais m'en nourrir chaque jour. Car tant que je le vois sourire, je suis certain que le monde ne s'arrêtera jamais de tourner. Tout ne peut qu'être beau, lorsque lui l'est tellement. Ce doit être ça, d'être amoureux comme un fou. Avoir l'impression que la terre tourne autour de celui qui nous est cher. Je n'ai pas honte de le lui avouer, lorsque nous sommes seuls. Il me rend dingue. Encore plus dingue que je ne peux l'être d'ordinaire.

Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux. Pas que nous n'ayons rien à nous raconter depuis tout ce temps, loin de là, mais je crois que nous sommes tellement impatients de nous « retrouver » que nos corps se tendent jusqu'au silence. Law, les bras toujours croisés autour de ma nuque, plonge taquiner mon cou de ses lèvres. Il adore me faire mariner, me dire gestuellement « plus vite, dépêche-toi ». Et je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient, alors je presse le pas. Passé le pont, je me dirige vers ma cabine de capitaine, plus grande et plus spacieuse que celle des autres. Trônant au fond de la pièce à droite : mon lit, double bien évidemment. Je m'en approche, sentant mon amant laisser une marque contre ma peau de ses dents. Il aime montrer à tous ce qui lui appartient, marquer ce qu'il considère comme sien. En quelques pas je me retrouve devant mon lit et l'y dépose. Il sourit en plantant son regard dans le mien, Dieu ce qu'il est sexy. Je le regarde retirer son manteau et le poser à terre, venant reposer son pied contre le sol pour se lever. Il fait le tour de mon corps, et moi je le suis en faisant demi-tour sur moi-même. J'attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser, mais lui a bien d'autres projets en tête. Il me pousse d'une main afin de m'asseoir sur le lit, et je le fixe tandis que mon sourire s'étire. Ais-je déjà spécifié à quel point je l'aime ? Je pose alors mes mains sur le matelas, m'y appuyant pour le regarder faire. Gardant sa tête baissée vers moi pour ne pas me lâcher du regard, il attrape le bord de son sweat ainsi que celui de son t-shirt et les retire avec sensualité, dévoilant par l'occasion son torse. Son torse, fin et parfaitement dessiné par les muscles du maniement de son nodachi. Je pense dans un coin de ma tête qu'il a d'ailleurs pris un peu d'épaisseur grâce à ses muscles, et que ce nouveau tatouage le rend atrocement attirant, mais je préfère rester muet, ne voulant pour rien au monde l'interrompre.

Il se penche vers moi, me laissant respirer les effluves de sa peau, et pose une main contre mon cou pour venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. J'étais déjà excité, autant dire que l'état dans lequel je me retrouve est alors bien pire. Je viens alors pour l'attirer à moi mais avant que je ne touche sa peau il se redresse, taquin. Ce n'est pas encore terminé, voilà ce qu'il veut me dire.

- Ne sois pas trop impatient, Eustass… dit-il sensuellement avec un sourire.

Je suis impatient. Je n'ai actuellement qu'une envie : lui faire subir les pires outrages. Mais je suis également curieux de voir la suite, car j'aime lorsqu'il joue avec mes nerfs, lui qui le fait si bien… D'un simple geste des pieds, il retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, chose que je fais dans le même temps pour nous faciliter la tâche plus tard, lorsque nous n'aurons plus envie d'y penser. Tout en me lançant un regard concupiscent, il déboutonne son jean, lentement, et en descend la fermeture, encore plus lentement… Si j'écoutais mes réflexes, je lui hurlerais de se dépêcher. Mais avec lui, cette rage se la ferme, elle se tapit, et moi je ne peux que profiter du jean qui dévoile peu à peu ses jambes en glissant vers le sol. Il est enfin en boxer, et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller scruter cette bosse proéminente sur son entrejambe. Inconsciemment, ma langue humidifie mes lèvres et je le fixe avec un rictus.

- Je crois que quelqu'un me supplie de m'occuper d'elle… Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh non, pas maintenant… Me répond-il en s'approchant du lit.

Il apprécie ce genre de jeu. Faire monter le désir jusqu'à son paroxysme. Je sais qu'il aime lorsque je le désire, et je ne nie pas que c'est encore meilleur une fois que l'on a beaucoup patienté. Alors je fais encore des efforts. J'ai attendu deux ans, alors cinq minutes ne peuvent décemment pas me tuer. En théorie. Il pose un genou sur le matelas, près de ma cuisse, et je lève la tête pour ne pas perdre son visage. Son deuxième genou se pose également, de l'autre côté. A chacun de ses frôlements, mon corps frissonne d'envie. Lui, il me sourit, me surplombant en collant presque son torse aux odeurs si alléchantes près de mon nez. Je le laisse faire, et il me défait de mon manteau qu'il laisse tomber près du sien. Je suis torse nu, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de coller mon torse au sien. D'un regard, Law me dit que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je les vois, ses mamelons durcis par son envie, et pourtant je ne peux toujours pas les toucher. A un moment ou un autre, je sens que je vais craquer.

Sûrement pour m'exciter davantage, il fait courir ses doigts le long de ma peau pour déboucler ma ceinture qui termine elle aussi son voyage sur le sol. Il me reste mon pantalon, mais je n'en peux plus, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. En baissant un peu la tête, j'attrape un téton entre mes lèvres et y plaque ma langue pour le suçoter. Le goût de sa peau mordorée est indescriptible. Je l'entends lâcher un soupir, ses doigts se figeant quelques secondes dans leur quête de défaire mon pantalon. Je sais que lui aussi est à bout. Mais il reprend courageusement tandis que mes dents trouvent le bord de son bouton, lui arrachant un soupir de plus. Je l'aide tout de même comme je peux, levant une jambe après l'autre jusqu'à ce que je sois dans la même tenue que mon amant. C'est là que tout devient intéressant. Encore plus que ça ne l'était, entendons-nous. Et c'est aussi là que je ne me laisse plus sagement faire. D'une main au creux de ses reins, je le pousse à venir asseoir son bassin sur le mien. Il se retrouve alors à ma hauteur, et sans demander une permission je viens l'embrasser avec hargne. Je le désire, et je veux qu'il le comprenne. Lorsque j'ondule mon bassin, entrechoquant nos sexes gonflés de désir, nos soupirs se répondent, perdus entre nos lèvres qui s'essoufflent. Il croit certainement bien faire en glissant une main jusqu'à mon sexe, mais il voit bien vite que c'est inutile : je suis déjà réveillé au maximum et je ne sais à vrai dire pas ce qui me retient encore. Nos lèvres, humidifiées de la bave de chacun, se séparent de quelques millimètres, permettant ainsi à nos souffles chauds de se mêler.

- Eustass… Souffle-t-il d'un érotisme qui me fait frémir. J'ai envie de toi…

Je le regarde, ses joues teintées de rouge prouvant bien son état. Cette phrase me fait perdre toute résolution d'attente. D'un mouvement ample, je le retourne sur le matelas, me retrouvant au dessus de son corps excité. Il me fixe, sa respiration s'accélérant. Je le vois à son thorax qui se lève plus rapidement, et à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent passer son souffle. Il est magnifique. D'une main toujours experte, je vire son boxer et le mien, libérant nos membres dressés. Il geint d'envie et écarte ses jambes, me laissant la place de venir m'y placer. Il s'émane de lui une indécence qui me fait littéralement fondre. Tandis que mes lèvres s'acharnent à rougir les siennes, une de mes mains, celle qui n'est pas d'acier, glisse sur son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre. Bien qu'on soit impatients tous les deux, il est hors de question de négliger sa santé. J'enfonce doucement un doigt en lui, car au bout de deux ans il n'est pas aussi détendu qu'auparavant. Il soupire, mais pas de douleur. Je sais qu'il en crève d'envie. Il a envie que je le prenne, que je lui fasse sentir ma présence, peu importe la douleur. Il connaît ça, et on peut même dire qu'il est un peu masochiste. Mais j'en fais fi, et entre un second qui le fait légèrement grimacer. Tu aimes ça mon amour, n'est-ce pas ? Plus j'étire ses chairs, et plus son sexe frémit, déjà suintant. D'un simple coup de hanches, il me fait comprendre que ce ne sont pas mes doigts qu'il attend si impatiemment. Je les scrute, lui et sa position lascive, les bras remontés au dessus de sa tête. Tant pis, je n'en peux définitivement plus.

D'un regard entendu je retire mes doigts et il frémit. Je vois le grain de sa peau devenir chair de poule, n'attendant plus que je me glisse en lui. Et je veux bien répondre à cela. Je lui relève la jambe d'une main, la posant sur mon épaule. O ciel… Je me place à son entrée qui se contracte d'envie. Comment résister ? Tandis que je le pénètre, lâchant un grognement de plaisir, je dévie mes lèvres vers son oreille. Je le sens tendre le cou, une plainte s'échappant de sa gorge. Il a mal, mais il adore cette sensation enfin retrouvée. Ses bras viennent entourer ma nuque et il griffe mes omoplates en gémissant. Arrivé à mi-chemin en lui, je commence à me retirer pour revenir. Il n'a jamais aimé faire attendre, le plaisir vient avec la douleur, c'est indissociable. Alors j'entame mes va-et-vient, me rassurant de ses soupirs et de ses éclats de voix au fur et à mesure que j'accélère. Au bout de quelques temps, son bassin commence à suivre le mien. C'est le signe qu'il en veut maintenant bien plus.

Affermissant ma prise sur sa jambe, je lui lève l'autre de ma main libre. C'est ainsi bien plus ouvert, et cela me permet d'aller bien plus profond… Lâchant un râle de plaisir, j'entre enfin totalement en lui. Il se resserre autour de moi, m'arrachant un soupir. Oh oui mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir… Je le sens mordre ma joue et remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres tandis que je reprends un rythme soutenu, raclant ses chairs avec une force nouvelle dans cet ébat. Il pousse un cri, un cri érotique, licencieux. Encore plus. Il nous en faut bien plus. Je viens plus rapidement, frappant mon bassin contre le sien, jusqu'à me redresser pour être plus à l'aise. Law ramène alors ses bras, l'un au dessus de sa tête et l'autre en travers de son front, ses gémissements traversant ses lèvres sans aucune pudeur. Il gémit mon nom, me demandant de continuer, encore plus vite, et un peu plus loin. Comment ne pas obéir ? J'accède à ses demandes en soupirant, ma respiration s'haletant en même temps que la sienne. Cela fait si longtemps, je n'ai aucun idée du temps que je mettrais à venir. Lorsqu'il pousse un cri d'extase, sa tête se rejetant légèrement vers l'arrière, je sais que j'ai atteins ce point si sensible. C'est là qu'il faut que je frappe. Je m'y efforce alors, lui arrachant des plaintes de plus en plus fortes, qui m'excitent encore davantage. Je sens le plaisir affluer au creux de mes reins et se diriger vers la sortie qui l'attend. Il me rend totalement fou. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous sommes là à nous emmêler l'un dans l'autre. Je le regarde se cambrer, onduler des hanches. Cet homme est mien, et il représente la luxure en tout point. Je grogne en le sentant se resserrer, sa tête basculant soudainement vers l'arrière tandis qu'il se libère en criant mon nom. Il halète, les joues écarlates, soupirant alors que je continue mes mouvements jusqu'à venir à mon tour dans un râle rendu rauque par mon plaisir.

C'est explosif. Ca l'est toujours, après tout. Nous reprenons notre respiration, calmement. Je relâche ses jambes et me retire, lui arrachant un énième frisson. Il est comblé. Je le vois à son visage qui me fixe avec ce léger sourire. Il m'a tellement manqué… Ses bras s'enroulent à nouveau à ma nuque et me tirent vers ses lèvres que je prends sans attendre. Je ne sais combien de temps il nous reste, mais la réalité me revient d'un coup. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester plus qu'il ne fallait. Je relâche ses lèvres à contrecœur et glisse une main contre sa joue.

- Tu arrives tard… Encore une fois on ne peut pas profiter pleinement…

Son index glisse sur mes lèvres, les retraçant doucement. Je sais qu'il est désolé, je sais qu'il s'en veut, je le vois dans son regard. Mais cela ne change rien aux faits. Après deux ans d'absence, on ne peut profiter l'un de l'autre que deux heures. Ce genre de choses me tue. Me frustre. Une histoire d'amour entre deux pirates ennemis et ambitieux est une chose difficile. J'attrape le bout de son doigt entre mes lèvres et l'embrasse doucement.

- Je ne veux plus attendre deux ans… Je souffle en le fixant. C'est trop dur, Law…

Il me regarde d'un air triste et vient se blottir contre moi. J'adore l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras, mais la perspective de la nouvelle séparation m'empêche d'en profiter pleinement.

- Je sais… Murmure-t-il. J'ai cru devenir fou, j'avais envie de te voir chaque jour…

Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux que je caresse lentement, enroulant mes doigts entre ses mèches d'ébène. C'est exactement ce que j'avais ressenti moi aussi. Le manque. L'amour est comme une drogue, il vous enchaine au fond de l'enfer. Je me penche récupérer ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je t'aime… Fait-il contre mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi… Je réponds en continuant d'happer son souffle.

Nous restons ainsi durant à peine moins d'une demi-heure, à profiter des tendresses de l'autre. Je regarde le soleil baisser à l'horizon comme un damné regarderait venir son bourreau. Je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher, je ne veux pas le perdre pour encore… Quoi ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois, peut-être ? Cette sensation de vide qui me bouffe déjà le cœur, je ne veux pas avoir encore à la supporter. Law est assoupi depuis environ cinq minutes. Je glisse mes doigts contre son front, en écartant quelques mèches. Il me semble tellement vulnérable dans ces moments-là, lui et son visage aux traits fins. Je crois que ses cernes sont encore plus prononcées que lorsque l'on s'est quittés, deux ans plus tôt. Parvient-il à dormir correctement ? Je me souviens de ses mots comme s'ils dataient d'hier.

_« Dans tes bras, Eustass-ya, je peux dormir plus de trois heures. Reste avec moi. »_

Je me demande souvent ce qu'il se serait passé, si à cet instant j'avais cédé à sa supplique. C'était évidemment impossible. A ce moment-là, j'étais le plus primé des supernovas, et rester avec lui aurait pu engendrer des dangers supplémentaires. Mais parfois, au vue de notre situation d'amants séparés, je rage en me disant que j'aurais du lui céder. Peut-être la vie serait plus simple, plus belle ? Mes hommes ne se feraient pas engueuler la moitié du temps pour des broutilles… Tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins bonnes qui me mettent d'humeur encore plus massacrante. Je lâche un soupir, puis le voit rouvrir ses pupilles pour me fixer. Avec un sourire, je viens l'embrasser.

- On ne va pas tarder à reprendre la mer… Je lui dis doucement.

Il hoche la tête et se redresse, me laissant admirer de nouveau la carrure de son corps. J'ai toujours aimé le regarder, et lui a toujours aimé s'en amuser. Je suis certain qu'il fait exprès de prendre son temps pour récupérer son boxer, son pantalon, et les enfiler. Il me cherche, et à mon grand regret je suis très facile à trouver. Avec un immense sourire, ayant eu le temps d'enfiler mon sous-vêtement également, je l'attrape des deux bras à la taille et le tire contre moi. Il rit, et ce rire doit être l'un des sons les plus magnifiques au monde. Je caresse distraitement son abdomen plat, et lui se permet enfin de poser la question qui doit le tarauder depuis deux heures.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

Mon bras. Je ne veux pas lui en parler, parce que je sais qu'il risque de se mettre en colère. Il est vrai que depuis maintenant quelques mois, j'ai à la place du bras gauche un automail de métal. On s'y fait plutôt vite contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, mais surtout parce que la sensation d'avoir de nouveau un membre est exquise. Etre manchot, ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi. Je hausse alors les épaules à sa question, n'ayant pour rien au monde envie de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette honte que j'avais ressentie. Mais aussi également, cette peur. Je le vois froncer ses fins sourcils et se retourner entre mes bras pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je connais cette expression, et je suis déjà certain qu'il saura me faire cracher le morceau. Je soutiens néanmoins son regard.

- Eustass… Dis-moi comment tu as perdu ton bras.

Il utilise ce ton. Presque le même que celui qu'utiliserait une mère pour faire avouer à son enfant, mais… Plus doux. Promettant moins de représailles, et libérant plus d'inquiétude que de colère. Pour l'instant. Car au regard que je lui montre, je crois qu'il devine. Il sait que je suis fort, et que me couper un bras de la sorte ne pourrait pas être chose aisée pour tout le monde. Il reconnaît dans mes yeux la lueur, celle là même qu'il voyait sûrement dans les siens face à un miroir, à une époque. Tout ceux qui en réchappent ont la même en l'évoquant, c'est indubitable. Il se crispe, son poing se fermant, tremblotant. Je déteste le voir dans cet état-là, je déteste lui remémorer ces souvenirs, et je déteste simplement cet homme. Law se lève et fait plusieurs allers-retours devant le lit, rageur. Je l'entends maugréer des insultes, je l'entends grogner, et finalement il se plante devant moi. Il a dans les yeux le souvenir cette brûlure au fer rouge qui ne tarira jamais.

- Je vais le tuer, lâche-t-il alors. Je sais où il se terre, je vais y aller, et je vais le massacrer. Le vider de ses tripes et boyaux. Le râper en morceaux et le donner en pâture aux monstres marins. Je vais lui arracher chacune de ses dents pour éclater ce sourire, lui couper une à une ses phalanges pour le priver de ses dons, je vais… Je vais…

Il ne termine alors pas sa phrase. Il ne peut pas, car je me suis levé et que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage contre mon cou. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, je ne veux pas qu'il pense à aller faire de telles choses. Bien entendu, j'en rêve également. Mais il est hors de question que Law retourne près de ce malade. Il a assez souffert. Assez pour toute une vie, et peut-être plus. Mon brun agrippe mon dos, et y plante ses ongles avec colère. Il sait que je n'ai pas mal. Il sait qu'avec moi il peut afficher n'importe lesquelles de ses faiblesses. En réalité, je sens ses ongles transpercer ma chaire et la faire saigner. Mais ça m'est égal, car pour moi la plus grande des souffrances est de le voir dans cet état. Avec douceur, je caresse ses cheveux.

- Tu ne vas rien faire, dis-je doucement. Tu ne vas rien faire car je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vengeance. Et la tienne aura lieu en temps et en heure… C'est d'accord ?

Avec douceur, je lui relève le menton pour qu'il croise mon regard. Ses yeux sont rouges, mais il ne pleure pas. Il ne pleure plus, et ce depuis qu'il en a usé sa capacité. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, c'est moi et moi seul qui irait le venger, et avec la plus grande cruauté du monde. Je répète ma question, scrutant son regard. Je sais qu'il bouillonne. Je vois ses yeux faire l'aller retour entre mon bras et mon visage, pesant certainement l'ampleur de la situation. Il finit par hocher la tête, et je soupire de soulagement. Bien sûr, je suis incapable de le brider. Mais j'ose juste espérer que sa parole aura de la valeur. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

J'étire à nouveau un sourire, dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Après tout, il nous reste moins d'un quart d'heure ensemble, et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne se déroule pas dans la tension. Il semble comprendre mon message, et y répond comme il peut. Je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour lui que ça ne l'est pour moi, mais il fait des efforts. Pour notre relation. Et rien que pour cette raison, je l'aime plus encore. Je l'attire contre mes lèvres, déversant dans nos souffles tout l'amour que je peux lui porter. Et cela finit par payer : il enroule ses bras à ma nuque et s'y pend comme un affamé. J'adore quand il fait ça. Je le soulève en passant mes bras sous ses fesses et le plaque au mur le plus proche, lui arrachant un soupir lors du contact du métal froid contre la peau de son dos. Nos lèvres se cherchent toujours, se caressent, tandis que nos langues tentent le passage tour à tour, rendant notre baiser plus sensuel, plus bestial. Il me mord doucement, et je le lui rends plus fort, lui étirant un sourire en coin. Bien coincé contre le mur, je lève une main pour caresser son ventre, un nouveau soupir échappant de ses lèvres. Voilà que j'ai de nouveau envie de lui, et tandis que ma main s'active sur son pantalon la porte de ma cabine s'ouvre sur Killer, bras croisés.

Nos quatre yeux se tournent vers mon second. Les siens, déçus, et les miens, rageurs. Nous ne sommes pas gênés le moins du monde par notre position, Killer est au courant presque depuis plus longtemps que nous de notre relation. Il m'a été très précieux, autrefois, mais c'est une histoire qui remonte à bien longtemps désormais. Toujours est-il que le blond est sûrement le seul que je ne tuerais pas pour m'avoir dérangé à ce moment précis. Il ne fait pas un pas, mais je l'entends soupirer.

- Ca fait cinq minutes que je frappe à la porte, Kidd… On est prêts depuis une demi-heure.

J'entends mon amour rire doucement, et je retourne la tête pour le fixer. Il me sourit, glissant une main sur ma joue avant d'y poser un baiser.

- Le devoir t'appelle, Eustass-ya… Ne fais pas attendre tes hommes.

Je lâche un soupir. Le temps est toujours trop court, et il passe toujours trop vite. Je me décolle légèrement pour le laisser poser pied à terre, puis me recule. Je remarque facilement la bosse au creux du pantalon de mon amant. Quel gâchis… Tandis qu'il enfile de quoi couvrir son torse, je me retourne vers Killer et le toise.

- Toi… Je te déteste. Dis-je comme un gosse.

- Tu me détestes depuis le jardin d'enfants, à t'écouter, alors au point où j'en suis… Répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Killer. Un vrai numéro. Avec moi du moins, car il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver au risque de finir en rondelle. Bien qu'amusé, je lui fais signe de sortir de la main.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, et on peut y aller. Le temps de câliner ma peluche.

Je l'entends rire en s'éloignant tandis que Law vient m'enlacer la taille, collant son torse contre mon dos. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et vient jouer de ses lèvres contre mon cou. Comment est-ce que je trouve la force de le laisser s'en aller ? Je ne l'ai pas. C'est toujours lui qui parvient à repartir, moi si j'écoutais mes réflexes je l'attacherais à ce bateau pour des années et des années pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe.

D'un geste, je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. Qui sait dans combien de temps je pourrais le serrer à nouveau contre moi ? Glissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, j'en respire l'odeur si particulière. Je le vois fermer les yeux, et il raffermit la prise de ses bras contre ma taille. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'ai peur de ne plus le voir pendant encore des mois, et des années. Je crois qu'il le devine, car il vient encadrer mon visage de ses mains et m'embrasse longuement. Comment veut-il que je le lâche ? Notre baiser reste chaste, tout simplement amoureux. Et au bout de ce qu'il me semble être seulement une seconde, il s'écarte de mes lèvres. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il sourit.

- A bientôt mon pirate… Me souffle-t-il en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres.

- Reviens-moi vite… Je murmure en le regardant se reculer.

C'est toujours pour moi la chose la plus difficile au monde que de le regarder partir. Je ne le raccompagne pas jusqu'à la passerelle, parce que je ne pourrais jamais le laisser la franchir. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, il y a de cela maintenant plusieurs années, qu'il partirait, et que moi je me contenterais de me ronger les ongles dans ma cabine. Ce que je fais alors. Ce n'est peut-être ni très viril, ni très courageux, mais peut-on en vouloir à un homme amoureux ? Je sais pourtant que la tâche doit être autant, si ce n'est plus difficile pour lui que pour moi. Je n'ai jamais nié qu'il est le plus courageux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, assez pour qu'il ait traversé mon bateau et soit descendu, je me lève. Son odeur est encore ancrée dans la pièce, et je m'en délecte en fermant les yeux. J'aurais du le retenir. Mais c'est toujours ce que je me dis, dans ces moments-là. J'enfile mon pantalon, ainsi que mon manteau qui masque alors les marques d'ongles dans mon dos. Il est temps de mettre les voiles. Je sors de ma cabine, réajustant mes lunettes sur mon front, et monte sur le pont. Comme Killer l'avait dit, tout le monde est là. Prêts.  
.

* * *

_(Trois mois plus tard)  
._

Lorsque Killer m'apprend la nouvelle, je crois défaillir. Je fais toujours attention à ne pas me montrer faible devant l'équipage, et c'est pourquoi je me rends derechef jusqu'à ma cabine. Mon second me suit, je l'entends. Il a le droit. Lui seul le peut, et les autres le savent très bien. Une fois ma porte refermée derrière le blond, mes jambes se dérobent et j'atterris sur les genoux à seulement un mètre de mon lit. Tout ne peut qu'être une vaste blague, et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que rien n'a été inventé. Je le revois encore, seulement deux semaines auparavant. Son sourire me rassurait avant qu'il ne prenne la porte une nouvelle fois. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer en deux semaines sans même que je ne sois au courant ? Killer reste immobile, je le sens. Il sait également que j'attends des explications. Néanmoins, c'est moi qui prends la parole le premier.

- Es-tu certain de ce que tu m'affirmes ? Je demande avec le plus de calme possible.

Il hésite, je le sais car il ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses sources ne sont-elles pas aussi fiables qu'il pourrait le prétendre ? A moins qu'il ne cherche qu'à me laisser de l'espoir. L'espoir du doute, de l'inexact. Mais cela ne fait que m'énerver davantage. Je m'apprête à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il répond en me coupant la parole, permettant à ma colère de retomber par la même occasion.

- J'en suis sûr, Kidd. Impossible que les informations soient erronées.

.

**A suivre...**


End file.
